Tyranny Of The Forest
by That There's My Baloney
Summary: When two Zorua get lost in the woods, they must count on trusting two trainers to help them out.    CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

Fuzzy was just a plain ordinary, 10 year old ZoruaFuzzy was just a plain ordinary, 10 year old Zorua. Intelligent, he often did things that suprised many others. Short and cute, he loved his food with a vengance, ate often and was more innocent than those smoothies no one likes. He could be described as pudgy, for he was clearly fatter than the other Zorua. He was lucky enough to be a best friend to his pal Ian, a 12 year old, slightly muscular Zorua who loved causing mischief. The two had been friends at birth, you might say. When in their yesteryear, they pulled off pranks of cataclysmic proportions! Ian was not like the other Zoruas. There was something very different about him. Ian liked collecting things...seeing new places...plotting to become a god...all sorts of normal stuff. The two loved going on adventures. But they could never had dreamed of what would happen next. The events that would transpire would change their lives. Forever. That the deepest, darkest evil would be unleashed. This is one adventure...they won't forget. "Ian, I'm hungry!" wailed a rather hapless Fuzzy as he waded through Stragi Marsh. "When are we going back to Pokecapital? I want a Mcdonald's!" "We can change to humans and go get a pizza in town." suggested Ian, who had talked the famished Fuzzy into a long boring walk.

Fuzzy didn't like walks. But today, he felt...happy. There was something really uplifting about today! But that was all forgotten- he was kinda hungry. But even his hunger pangs were done away! The two had stumbled upon a strange wood now...on the comand of Ian, who thought for whatever reason they could find gems and other shiny crap,into a new adventure!

The two Zoruas stared at the dense, overgrown forest that surrounded them. A lush variety of trees, evergreen grass and quite amazing species of wildlife could be seen at every turn. Fuzzy and Ian trekked through the beautiful area until they saw a small lake with a bit of an open clearing. Almost immediately, as if on cue, a Totodile jumped out from behind a bush, effectively causing Fuzzy to urinate himself and Ian to scream loudly! The Totodile laughed abruptly. Menacingly, he approached the shaken pair and snatched the map Ian was holding. What was he doing? Cruelly, he studied it intensely, holding it well out of Ian's reach, to Fuzzy's dismay and Ian's irritation. As a horrible mocking gesture, the Totodile scrunched up the map and hurled it as far as he could. There was a brief rustling and some commotion, which indicated the map had probably landed in some tree somewhere near. The Totodile ran off giggling before the duo could respond. A brief five second pause, and an awkward silence occured. Quite obviously, Fuzzy sat down, and began to wail in despair. | Not too far away, a trainer was battling another trainer with his beloved Piplup. "Go, Pipples!" shouted the auburn-haired trainer. "Use Bubblebeam!"

Pipples the Piplup nodded and immediately shot a jet of bubbles from its beak, smacking the opposing Pokemon. The Crawdaunt that Pipples hit suffered little damage, but it looked pretty beaten up. It staggered forward and hit the ground with a resounding thud. Its trainer snarled slightly and rummaged into their bag.

Pulling out a Pok Ball, the marroon haired female pressed its button, simultaneously stating, "Crawdie, return!" She held the ball closely to her, and proclaimed, "Great job, Crawdie."

"Awesome battling, Rebecca. Crawdaunt has really gotten good!" said the auburn haired trainer . She would have said "thanks" but she was interrupted by the sound of wailing. Confused, she and Mark, the trainer with the Piplup, followed the sound... 


	2. Chapter 2

Fuzzy looked around in terror. How were they going to get out of here? "Waaaaaaah!" wailed Fuzzy. "It's ok, Fuzzy," said Ian reassuringly. We'll find a way out..." Meanwhile, the two Pokemon Trainers, Mark and Rebecca, trudged through the woods. Where had the crying come from? Eventually, they came to a small opening in the woods. Surveying their surroundings, they immediately took notice of a tiny, adorable Zorua staring up at them with adorable eyes. Adorably. "Ohmigoooooooosshhh!" screeched Rebecca. "It's SO CUTE!" she picked up the little Zorua. It chirped happily. But following them was another Zorua. Mark picked it up. The two Zorua looked at each other. "We're getting out of here, Fuzzy!" said one. The trainers nearly wet themselves. Did a Zorua just talk? "Hooray!" said Fuzzy. Fuzzy then saw some Pecha Berries and immediately ran towards them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a massive Charizard flew from the shrubbery, snatching Fuzzy in its claws and flying away. The trainers looked on in terror, as Ian gave pursuit, but it was all in vain...Fuzzy had been taken! "NNOOOO!" screamed Ian. "FUZZZYYYYY!" he collapsed on the floor and began sobbing. The trainers took pity on Ian and took him back to Cherrygrove City... where they could plan their next move...little did they know, they were being watched. As they left the Rustboro Forest, a shadow clawed its way through the trees and began to follow the trio...


End file.
